A Mystic Love
by BlueEclipse395
Summary: After winning the Unova League, Ash finds a special Gardevoir being bullied by Team Rocket. After saving her, they fall in love while overcoming a difficult challenge. M for a Lemon in Chapter 2
1. New Faces

**Hi, it's PokePenguin2459. I decided to write this story because I felt more bored than I was already. This is a RecoverShipping story, which is AshxGardevoir. Also, this has absolutely no relation to my Battles of Conquest Saga. This is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all!**

**Ages:Ash: 16**

**Clara (Gardevoir): 15 (in human years)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-New Faces<strong>

Ash Ketchum was walking back home to Pallet Town after his victory in the Unova League. His final opponent, Trip, was tricky, but with his Emboar, he managed to succeed. However, he heard a noise. It sounded like a young woman in danger.

"Pikachu, someone's in trouble!", Ash said worryingly. When they ran to the source of the voice, they saw a Gardevoir. It wasn't your average Gardevoir or even shiny-this Gardevoir had red hair and a gold fin in it's chest. Ash shook with anger at who was hurting it. It wasn't his regular adversaries, Jessie, James and Meowth. It was Cassidy and Butch.

"Cassidy! Butch! What are you doing, hurting that Gardevoir? Also, where are Jessie, James and Meowth?", Ash yelled.

"Those three bozos? The boss fired them for failure to destroy Team Plasma! They are an embarrassment to Team Rocket! You, however, have the potential to become one of Team Rocket's strongest members. What do you say?", Cassidy asked.

"Meh. I'm not interested.", Ash replied.

"Please join us!"

"Forget it."

"Come on, join us!

"No."

"I'm telling you to join!"

"I'll say this a million times if I have to! I said no!"Cassidy got tired of asking Ash multiple times to join Team Rocket, so she decided to resort to more desperate measures.

"Okay, you need convincing. I'll make you an offer you can't refuse.", she said as she whipped out a Pokeball.

"Alright, but how about we make a bet? If I win, I'll take the Gardevoir and leave. But if you win, I'll join Team Rocket and give Pikachu to Giovanni. How does that sound?", Ash offered.

"You're on! Raticate, go!", Cassidy said. Her brown rat stood in front of her.

"Scrafty, I choose you!", Ash shouted. His trusty Fighting-type took to the field.

"I'll go first. Raticate, use Super Fang!", Cassidy ordered. Raticate carried out her order to the letter as his fangs were sharpened.

"Scrafty, use Hi Jump Kick!", Ash ordered as Scrafty carried out the order. With no time to dodge, Raticate took damage from the attack and was knocked out instantly.

"I lost…?", Cassidy whined as Ash walked up to her.

"I win! Gardevoir goes free!", Ash ordered.

"Sorry. We'll be leaving now.", Cassidy replied, taking Butch with her. Ash then went up to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, are you alright?", Ash asked, concerned for her health.

"Don't hurt me, please.", the Gardevoir whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt anyone as delicate as you.", Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Oh. I thought you were going to hurt me. The reason why is because you were uncontrollably angry and wanted to rip those people apart.", explained the Gardevoir.

"I understand. Look, why don't you come with me to Pallet Town. It is a place untainted by crime, so you'll be safe there.", Ash said.

"Alright", the Gardevoir answered.

"My name's Ash Ketchum."

"Mine's Clara."

After that, the duo travelled to Pallet Town so that Clara could recover.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this first chapter? The next chapter takes place 3 weeks later. Remember to read and review.<strong>

**Honestly, I'm getting tired of my stories not getting any reviews. **


	2. Getting Closer

**Another chapter so soon? I'm writing this story and even I'm surprised! Here's Chapter 2. You'll see the reason why it's rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Getting Closer<strong>

_3 weeks later_

Ash and Clara were in Viridian Forest, relaxing near a campfire. Ash learned how to cook proper food from his mother when he and Clara confessed their feelings 2 weeks before. Ash and Clara also planned to have a fun night tonight.

"Ash, let's do it.", said Clara seductively.

"Let's, love.", replied Ash in an equally seductive tone. He then started removing Clara's dress, revealing a red lace brassiere.

"Wow, Clara, I didn't know you owned a bra!", Ash said seductively.

"Well, what do you think I wear under the dress?", Clara asked in a similar manner. She then took off Ash's jacket and shirt while her boyfriend worked on her bra. They were now only in their underwear.

"May I take your underwear off?", Ash asked.

"Only if I take your's off.", Clara answered. They then took off each other's underwear so they were completely naked. Clara then began to rub Ash's cock, making him moan passionately. He then began to massage her breasts, also making her moan passionately. Eventually, after much love-making, Ash was reaching his climax.

"Clara… I'm gonna-"

"ASH!" The young man then blasted cum into Clara's vagina at a decent pace while Clara moaned pleasantly.

"You light up my world, Ashy…", Clara said.

"You too, Clara… You too…", Ash added. They continued to make love all through the night. What they had no idea of was what happens next for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Two stories! I feel so accomplished right now. Please read and review.<strong>


	3. The Truth Revealed!

**Sorry for the long wait, people! And I apologize to everyone who thought that last chapter was too short. It's just that when it comes to lemons, I'm a newcomer and they creep me out slightly. I'm usually mature for my age when reading them though. Also, I didn't want to put the "challenge" in the same chapter. Don't worry, though! That will be in this chapter. Speaking of which, I don't want to put you off any longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Truth Revealed!<strong>

Three months after their festive night of passion, Ash and Clara have decided to stay the night at Fuchsia City's Pokemon Centre. The Nurse Joy there was understanding of their relationship, as well as the other Nurse Joys. After getting their room keys and heading towards their room to spend the night, Clara decided to talk to Ash about a recurring problem she had.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Clara?", her boyfriend asked. He was also curious about his girlfriend's health.

"I've been feeling weird for the past several weeks. Tomorrow, before we leave, can you get Nurse Joy to check up on me, please?", Clara asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Whatever you want.", Ash answered. After that, they hit the sack.

The next morning, they decided to talk to Nurse Joy about it. She gladly decided to do the check up for them, and a few minutes later, had the diagnosis.

"Well, if you want my diagnosis, Clara, you're pregnant!", Nurse Joy said happily.

"What?", Clara said shocked. Nurse Joy understood why she used it.

"Oh yes, three months along, to be exact.", Nurse Joy added. To say Ash and Clara were shocked by the news was an understatement.

"How did this… Oh yes, that night three months ago.", Ash said.

"Ash, how are we going to handle this?", Clara asked.

"Well, you have six months left to figure it out.", Nurse Joy answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later…<strong>

Ash and Clara were getting ready for bed and decided to talk.

"Ashy… Is this a mistake? Do I still look attractive to you?", Clara asked nervously.

"Clara, I wouldn't call this a mistake or an accident, just unplanned. And I still find you attractive, Clara. I always will.", Ash replied, stroking Clara's hand. Ash proposed to Clara two months ago and they were now engaged. He then stroked her baby bump, which was showing from her pregnancy. She was due any day now, so they decided to stay with Delia.

"Thanks, Ash.", Clara said. After that, they went to sleep. Two hours later, Clara felt a wetness on her legs. When Ash turned on the lights and flipped up the covers, they found out that Clara's water broke while they were sleeping.

"Ash, get Delia please!", Clara said before a contraction hit her. Ash went to wake Delia up and a few minutes later, brought her back through. Clara was then taken to the guest room and placed on the bed available. Delia checked her dilation to see how far she was from delivery.

"Well Clara, it seems your children want to come out fast. You're already ten centimetres dilated.", Delia said.

"Next time you feel a contraction, I want you to push against it. Ash will count to 10, and when he reaches 10, you can stop pushing. Then wait until I tell you to push again. Understand?", she added, to which Clara responded only with a nod through the pain.

"Ok, push!"

Clara then pushed while Ash counted the seconds. This resumed for three minutes before Clara gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

"What will you two name them?", Delia asked.

"I heard Jessie and James were murdered three months ago. Therefore, the girl's name is Jessie Maria and the boy's name is James Simon.", Ash answered.

"I can see the reason behind those names, Ash. I like them.", Clara said to him.

"Come on, let's get back to sleep. Clara's exhausted and I'm pretty sure we all are.", Ash said. After everything was quiet again, Delia went into thought.

"_Ash grew up too fast for my liking. I got so used to being there for him that he made adult decisions too soon. Should I move out and get my own home? I don't know…", _Delia thought before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Team Rocket HQ<p>

Viridian Outskirts

A man in his middle forties sat at his desk, waiting for his new elites to come in. He then heard the door open and his new elites entered.

"Thank you two for coming tonight. This room is secure so we may speak freely.", said the man.

"Why the secrecy, Giovanni?", said one of the elites, a girl to be exact.

"A new organisation is planning to destroy us in a year. Three days after, they'll conquer the world. They also plan to take two newborn hybrids who are in the Pallet Town area, as they are useful to their plans.", said Giovanni. The two elites stepped into the light, revealing themselves to be Alexis Ketchum and Paul Shinji.

"Boss, we'll protect those hybrids in the year. For now, we need to find out who the parents are.", Paul said.

"We'll do it together, won't we, love?", Alexis said seductively.

"Yes, dear.", Paul said as they went to their quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that this chapter is finally finished, I'm clueless whether or not I should continue it. That depends on you, readers! Should I resume this or not? You decide! Well, see you later!<strong>


	4. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
